


just this once

by amadaken



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Pedophilia, Shota, Shotacon, im so sorry, these two are the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadaken/pseuds/amadaken
Summary: ken gets dirty thoughts of shinjiro at school. he wants to do these things with shinjiro, to show how mature he really is.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Aragaki Shinjiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	just this once

**Author's Note:**

> late night fic writing once again

ken sighs, he looks up at the clock, break isn’t even close. ken tries to focus on what his teacher is teaching, but he just can’t concentrate on school, he keeps thinking of shinjiro aragaki.

ken kicks his legs, blushing. shinjiro is perfect, he’s tall, he has long brown hair, he’s so strong too. ken admires shinjiro so much, he’s so lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

it’s a shame shinjiro is so much older though. ken wants to do so much more with him, but they can’t do anything romantic in public. 

ken scribbles in his notebook. his mind starts to wander, he wishes shinjiro could show more affection, maybe shinjiro could finally touch him again.

shinjiro and ken only cuddle, hold hands, and rarely kiss, it’s not fair. ken wants so much more from shinjiro, most importantly he wants shinjiro to take his innocence already, he wants to be mature. ken chews on his lip and closes his eyes. 

shinjiro ontop of ken, ken squirming beneath him. shinjiro touching him, marking him, making ken his.

ken knew about sex, he watches dirty videos on his phone afterall. ken wants to do these things with shinjiro so badly, he can’t wait any longer. 

ken slowly opens his eyes, his shorts feel suddenly tight and uncomfortable. kens cheeks turn pink, he looks down at his crotch, noticing he got a boner from all of these dirty thoughts.

ken excuses himself to the bathroom. he walks into the bathroom stall locking himself in. “d-dammit..” ken curses to himself. “why now..?” 

he sits on the ground. it’s gross to do this in the school washroom, but he has to take care of his problem. 

ken unzips his shorts taking out his tiny length. he drools a little on his hand, starting to gently stroke himself.

“s..shinjiro san..” ken softly moans shinjiro’s name, his eyes fluttering shut. precum leaks out of his slit. ken whines, stroking faster. 

he wants to feel shinjiro's hand wrapped around his cock, he wants shinjiro to praise him during it too. ken's moans get louder, he can’t take much more.

he’s so sensitive, ken reaches his orgasms so fast. he gasps and throbs, getting his cum all on the bathroom floor. ken pants heavily slowly moving his hand away.

ken zips himself, standing up with shaky legs. “i-i really made a mess..” ken mumbles to himself. he cleans up with a tissue, then washes his hands, going back to class.

after school, ken walks back to the dorms. he opens the door, no one but shinjiro is there. he’s reading a cookbook on the couch.

ken smiles, finally, they get more alone time. ken places his bag down and sits beside shinjiro. “i missed you so much, shinjiro san.” shinjiro glances at ken. “was school alright?”

ken frowns, it seems like shinjiro is more focused on his cookbook. “school was fine.” ken murmurs. shinjiro continues reading his book.

ken peeks at the pages, the food looks delicious, but that doesn’t matter right now. “so..” ken looks around the dorm. “we’re the only ones here, right?” shinjiro puts his book down, and nods.

ken climbs into shinjiro’s lap. “you should focus more on me, shinjiro san. aren’t we boyfriends? shouldn’t we do something while the others are gone?” shinjiro blushes, trying to keep his cool. “..what are ya gettin’ at?”

ken smiles innocently. “shouldn’t we do what most couples do?” shinjiro thinks for a moment, he shrugs, avoiding eye contact. “there ain’t much to do around here.” ken looks slightly annoyed, shinjiro cant be this dull, can he? 

“can we go into your room?” shinjiro crosses his arms. “tch, nothin’ in there.” ken gets up grabbing shinjiro’s hand. “we’re going.” ken tugs. 

shinjiro gives in, getting up. he follows ken up into his room. ken sits down on shinjiro’s bed, patting the spot beside him. shinjiro sits beside ken. 

“u..uh..” ken nervously looks away from the older boy. shinjiro looks down at ken. “i.. wanted to do something with you, but i don’t know how to ask.” ken blushes.

“what’s it involve?” shinjiro asks. 

ken fiddles with his thumbs. “..well, couples do it..”

“gotta be more clear than that.”

kens face gets even hotter. “u-uh..” ken stutters. there’s a long pause.

ken takes a deep breath. “i-i want to have sex.” 

shinjiro’s eyes slightly widened. ken wants to have sex? when the hell did he start thinking about this? 

“k-ken, we ain’t doin’ that..” 

ken looks upset. “w-why?!” ken raises his voice. “do you still think of me as a little kid?!”

shinjiro shakes his head. “thing is, you are just a kid, ken.”

ken feels humiliated, does shinjiro really think of him like that? he wants to be seen as more mature. “i can prove to you i can handle this.” 

shinjiro glares. “nuh uh, that ain’t happening.”

ken clenches his fists. why is shinjiro still rejecting him? “shinjiro san! please! it’ll make me happy! i want you to do this with me!” ken looks into shinjiro’s eyes. 

shinjiro curses under his breath. ‘it’ll make ken happy huh?’ shinjiro thinks to himself. he’s already dating ken, hell, he even thinks about ken sexually at times, he feels guilty enough about that. 

shinjiro stays quiet.

ken places his hand on shinjiro’s crotch. “please, don’t reject me.” 

shinjiro stares at kens tiny hand on his crotch. “k-ken..” shinjiro feels so guilty, but he can’t hold back anymore. “tch, fine.” 

ken grins and lays down on his back. “i’m supposed to do this, right?” shinjiro nods, then slowly gets on top of ken. 

kens adorable, he’s so small compared to shinjiro, he’s so perfect.

ken takes off his jacket and hoodie. shinjiro slowly unties kens ribbon, then starts to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands.

kens heart is pounding, he’s watching shinjiro’s hands carefully.

shinjiro takes ken’s shirt off completely then gently runs his hands up ken’s small frame. ken shivers, shinjiro’s hands feel so nice. 

shinjiro notices how sensitive ken already is. “ken,” shinjiro places his thumbs on kens nipples. “could i touch you here?” ken looks slightly surprised, but he nods. shinjiro takes a deep breath, starting to rub on kens nipples.

ken softly moans. shinjiro gulps, kens moans are so high pitched, they’re arousing shinjiro so much. 

shinjiro lowers his head. 

“w-what’re you?- ah!-“ 

before ken could even finish his sentence, shinjiro started to lick and suck on ken’s nipple, he wanted to hear ken moan louder, and that’s just what he got. 

“s-shinjiro san!” ken squirms, grabbing onto shinjiro’s hair. it feels so good. shinjiro swirls his tongue around the younger boy's nipple, then pulls away.

shinjiro glances down at kens crotch, there’s a little tent in ken’s shorts. 

“u-um.. have you done this with someone before..?” ken nervously asks. 

shinjiro blinks, then looks away from kens crotch. “tch, no, why the hell do you think i have?”

ken looks at shinjiro’s bulge. “u-um, i’m just curious, that’s all.” ken blushes. “you seem to know a lot more than me.” 

shinjiro smirks slightly, maybe he could teach ken a thing or two.

shinjiro starts to unzip kens shorts, but gets stopped by a little hand grabbing at his wrist.

“n-no! wait! d-don’t look!” ken shouts, embarrassed. shinjiro moves his hand away. 

“i..i’d like to see you first, i-i’m sorry.” shinjiro nods, removing his belt. ken's heart races, he’s really about to finally see shinjiro.

shinjiro tugs down his jeans and boxers, he holds his hard length in his hand. ken’s eyes widened. it’s so much bigger than his, he’s almost jealous. 

“w..wow, shinjiro san, i-it looks...” kens at a loss for words, his boner aches.

“ken, let me help you. are ya ready yet?” ken nods eagerly, he can’t wait much longer.

shinjiro tugs down ken’s shorts, seems like that was all ken was wearing. “nothing underneath, huh?” ken chews on his lip. “s-shut up!” shinjiro lightly chuckles, then looks at ken's small length. it’s so tiny, it’s so cute. 

“don’t freak out, okay?” ken looks nervous. “u-um, okay..” 

shinjiro slips ken’s small length right into his mouth. “w-why’re you putting it i-in your mouth?!-“ ken gasps and moans. shinjiro starts gently sucking ken off.

ken tries to squeeze his legs shut, but shinjiro grabs onto ken’s little legs, holding them open. 

ken tears up from pleasure, it feels overwhelmingly good. shinjiro’s tongue licking him all over. ken’s mind goes fuzzy, all he can do is moan and grab at the sheets.

shinjiro looks up at kens expression, his cock throbs. shinjiro bobs his head, trying to please his boyfriend as much as he can. 

ken grabs shinjiro’s hair, trying to pull him away. “i-it’s gonna c-come out!” ken only squirms more. “s-stop!” ken yells.

shinjiro continues to suck ken off, ken squeezes his eyes shut and shoots his cum into shinjiro’s mouth. shinjiro swallows, then pulls away, wiping his mouth. 

ken pants heavily. “w..why’d you d-do that..?” he looks up at shinjiro, quite embarrassed. 

“tch, don’t question it. it felt good, ain’t that right?” 

ken nods. 

“b-but what about you? y-you’re still hard..” he looks at shinjiro’s hard on. 

“you wanted me to take your virginity, ken.” shinjiro grabs onto kens hips. “s-shinjiro san..” 

thinking about shinjiro taking his virginity made ken hard all over again. 

shinjiro reaches into his drawer, taking out lube. “i’m not gonna lie, it’s gonna hurt.”

ken smiles. “it’s okay, shinjiro san. i can handle it.” ken spreads his legs more.

shinjiro puts some lube on his fingers, he presses a single finger against ken's entrance, waiting for ken to be ready.

“i-ill be fine.” 

shinjiro slowly slips his finger inside of ken. ken groans, he’s so tight, just one finger is hard to move around.

“relax, ken.” 

ken nods, trying to relax, but it’s hard. shinjiro pets ken's head, it helps ken calm down. 

shinjiro slowly starts to thrust his finger in and out of ken. 

“i-it feels w-weird..” ken admits, tearing up a little. “..it’ll feel better soon.” 

eventually, shinjiro slips another finger inside of ken.

“ow—“ ken grunts. “c-can you go inside yet?” shinjiro shakes his head. “you need to fit atleast three of my fingers inside.” ken whines, two fingers already hurt enough, but ken will endure this pain for shinjiro.

after a couple of thrusts, shinjiro slips his third finger inside of ken. 

ken chews on his lip, trying not to focus on the pain. 

“good, ken..” shinjiro sighs softly, thrusting his fingers. “c’mere.” 

shinjiro presses his lips against kens. ken closes his eyes. shinjiro continues to finger ken gently during the kiss. 

shinjiro slowly pulls away and slips his fingers out.

“i-i’m ready, shinjiro san.”

shinjiro puts lube all over his length, then starts to slip his tip inside of ken.

ken grinds his teeth, it’s so huge, it’s stretching ken so much. shinjiro groans, ken clenching around him felt so good.

shinjiro pushes half of his length inside of ken, starting to gently thrust. “fuck..” shinjiro curses. 

tears start to run down kens cheeks, it’s a mix of pain and pleasure. “i-it’s too b-big, shinjiro san-“ shinjiro notices ken crying. “i-it’s alright, ken.” 

shinjiro holds ken’s hand, thrusting more and more of his length inside, until he’s all the way in.  
ken moans, it’s starting to feel better. 

“s-shinjiro san, f-faster.” shinjiro grunts and starts to thrust faster.

shinjiro starts to kiss on ken’s neck as ken pulls on his messy hair. “o-oh!” ken moans louder as shinjiro sucks and bites on kens neck, leaving hickeys all over the younger boy.

shinjiro fucks ken harder now, pulling away from his neck. ken moans shinjiro’s name. shinjiro harshly grabs onto kens hips, slamming his little body against himself.

ken cries out in pleasure, it felt way too good. shinjiro slamming in and out of ken felt incredible. 

ken’s moans are so loud, the sound of slapping against skin only getting louder. ken drools, the feeling of shinjiro fucking him is all he cares about at this point. 

shinjiro huffs, he’s close, he’s so close to filling ken. ken arches his back and cums letting out a loud whine. 

shinjiro slams ken against him one last time, then fills ken with his thick cum completely.

shinjiro pants then slowly pulls out. ken gasps, feeling the hot cum inside of him leak out. 

“t...that felt s-so good..” ken says, out of breath. 

shinjiro grabs tissues from off of his desk, cleaning himself and ken up. shinjiro tosses out the tissues, then lays beside ken. 

ken cuddles up against shinjiro. “i really do love you, shinjiro san.” ken mumbles tiredly, then falls right asleep in shinjiro’s chest. 

shinjiro stares down at the younger boy, the horrible guilt finally set in. shinjiro sighs, gently petting ken.

maybe it’s okay, just this once.


End file.
